1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to a brush vibrating apparatus for a vacuum cleaner, which reciprocates and rotates a brush so that the vacuum cleaner performs a cleaning operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating the internal structure of a conventional upright vacuum cleaner.
As shown in FIG. 1, the above vacuum cleaner comprises a main body 10 including an air blower 2 for generating suction force and a dust-collecting bag 4 for collecting foreign substances, such as dust, and a suction unit 20 connected to the main body 10 for sucking the foreign substances together with air.
When the suction force is generated in the main body 10 of the vacuum cleaner, the suction unit 20 sucks foreign substances, such as dust, together with air. Then, the foreign substances are collected by the dust-collecting bag 4, and the air is purified and discharged to the outside. Thereby, the vacuum cleaner performs a cleaning operation.
Particularly, the suction unit 20 includes a suction head 22 connected to the lower part of the main body 10 for forming the external appearance of the vacuum cleaner and provided with an inlet 22a formed through the bottom surface thereof for sucking foreign substances together with air, a brush 26 rotatably installed at the inlet 22a of the suction head 22 for separating the foreign substances from a floor to be cleaned by the driving force of a driving motor 30, as shown in FIG. 2, a suction nozzle 28 surrounding the circumference of the brush 26 for collecting the foreign substances sucked through the inlet 22a of the suction head 22, and a suction hose 29 installed between the suction nozzle 28 and the dust-collecting bag 4 for transmitting the suction force of the air blower 2 to the inlet 22a of the suction head 22 and guiding the foreign substances collected in the suction nozzle 28 to the dust-collecting bag 4.
The above vacuum cleaner sucks foreign substances stuck to the floor close to the inlet 22a of the suction head 22 by the suction force of the air blower 2, and transfers the sucked foreign substances to the dust-collecting bag 4 through the suction hose 29. Simultaneously, in order to more easily suck the foreign substances accumulated on the floor through the inlet 22a of the suction head 22, the vacuum cleaner separates the foreign substances accumulated on or stuck to the floor by rotating the brush 26.
Since the brush 26 of the above conventional vacuum cleaner is continuously rotated by the driving force of the motor 30 to separate the foreign substances from the floor, the foreign substances, such as hairs, may be wound on the brush 26, thereby causing the brush 26 not to separate the foreign substances from the floor, thus deteriorating the cleaning efficiency of the vacuum cleaner.
Further, since brush hairs 26a of the conventional vacuum cleaner are arranged on the brush 26 in a spiral structure, dead zones, which do not contact the brush hairs 26a when the vacuum cleaner moves to clean, are generated, thereby deteriorating the cleaning function of the vacuum cleaner.